


Honeythroat

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Food Kink, Honey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's voice has been said to be like honey, a comparison Carlos sought to illustrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeythroat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of http://nightvales-voice.tumblr.com/post/83677428818/petname-honeythroat

There were many things Carlos discovered he loved. One of these things was the taste of clover honey (although buckwheat was his favorite and, coincidentally illegal). Another one of these was the sight of his favorite radio host, Cecil Palmer, stretched out in front of him. On the bed was preferred, although Cecil still looked striking sprawled in a chair or on Carlos’ couch, somehow fitting his awkward limbs into the confines of a car seat perhaps, sitting upright with perfect posture in his rolling chair at the radio station. 

"Carlos?" Cecil asked carefully in that gorgeous voice of his. Carlos wasn’t sure what to compare it to, expect perhaps the flan his grandmother used to make whenever she’d visit the family on holidays. Sweet, smooth, velvety, cool… those were all words that could describe Cecil’s voice, words that Carlos couldn’t say because his throat got stuck around adjectives that weren’t related to science. 

"Yes Cecil, I’m here," Carlos assured Cecil, squeezing his hand carefully. "Is your blindfold on alright?"

"Yes," Cecil gave a minute nod of his head, craning it up so that Carlos could see the swath of light blue checkered cloth that obscured Cecil’s vision. Carlos forgot whose idea it was to blindfold Cecil (probably Cecil’s actually) but he felt a little thrill of excitement at his position, at how trusting and warm Cecil was. 

"I’m going to unbutton your shirt now," Carlos informed Cecil carefully, slowly tugging at the buttons of Cecil’s collar and prying the collar apart to reveal dark, warm flesh. He brushed his fingers across it and Cecil shuddered, letting out a low hum of approval. 

Carlos smiled and reached over into a paper bag he’d brought, pulling out a fresh jar of honey (organic) he’d picked up at the supermarket. It claimed to be made from amaranth flowers, which didn’t make very much sense since amaranth flowers didn’t grow in the desert and yet the jar itself insisted that the honey was made in Night Vale. Carlos shrugged, opening the jar and dipping a metal spoon into the golden amber liquid, stirring it a little be fore removing the spoon and dribbling a line of gold on Cecil’s throat.

"What is that?" Cecil asked sharply. Carlos internally swore- he’d forgotten.

"It’s honey," he assured Cecil. "I’m sorry tersero I forgot to warn you,”

"Honey?" Cecil asked, curiosity tinging his beautiful voice. Carlos put the spoon back into the jar and smiled.

"Mhm. It’s. Uh, because you’re sweet," Carlos muttered, embarrassed. Cecil chuckled and the honey threatened to dribble off of his neck. "Oh. Crap. I’m getting on top of you now, is that ok?"

"Oh Carlos! That’s certainly fine," Cecil chuckled as Carlos straddled Cecil’s waist, rushing to lick the stray line of honey off of Cecil’s throat. "Oh!"

""M kissing your neck," Carlos explained a little late, humming pleasantly at the taste of honey and Cecil. It combined into something that tasted darker, lower, like the taste of tide pulling at Carlos’ feet. He went back, kissing at the base of Cecil’s throat and slowly working his way up, his tongue slipping out to capture the honey on Cecil’s skin attentively. Cecil made noises under Carlos that were just as delicious as the honey, ones that made Carlos’ blood turn hot and his bones turn shaky. He kissed Cecil on the mouth and Cecil kissed him back, tasting honey on Carlos’ lips and tongue.

"Mmm Carlos you’re going to get me all sticky," Cecil remarked.

"That’s the plan," Carlos chirped back.

"Take off the blindfold- I want to watch you," Cecil ordered. Carlos smiled and complied, slipping the material off and in the process giving Cecil’s dense curls a few slow, pleasant strokes. Cecil wriggled under Carlos for a moment, settling and watching Carlos like he was the most precious person on the planet.

"Alright. Now we can continue," Cecil announced, his voice taking the sort of pitch he used for his radio show, the kind that made Carlos shiver all over. Cecil glanced over at the table. "Oh you got amaranth honey! My favorite"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Carlos rp blog (http;//carlos-of-the-perfect-hair.tumblr.com) so if you enjoyed this more writings can be found there.


End file.
